Life Goes On
by saraluver
Summary: Sequel of 'Life's A Bumpy Road'. Nick and Sara are together once again with their son, Danny. Can they survive life as a family? Will there be a new addition to the family? Read to find out! NS CHAPTER 9 UPDATED! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Okay here's the sequel for 'Life's A Bumpy Road'. Hope you guys going to like it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Nick finally got to go home. He was going stir crazy in the hospital. It was a good thing Sara and Danny were constantly there by his side or else he would go nuts. Sara was so happy Nick was being released. But he was still recovering and needed a lot of rest.

"Finally, home sweet home," said Nick.

"Yeah," said Sara.

"I'm going to watch Spongebob," said Danny running to the TV.

"And I think you should head to bed," said Sara looking at Nick.

"I like how you think, Sara," said Nick waggling his eyebrows and smiled seductively at her.

"No, Nick, I mean rest."

"Oh, come on Sara, it's been days already, I'm fine."

"Nick, you heard the doctor, you need plenty of rest," said Sara.

"Alright, but you're going to sleep with me, I'm tired of sleeping alone," whined Nick.

"Danny?" called Sara.

"Yeah, mommy," answered Danny not tearing his eyes from the TV.

"I'm gonna go rest with daddy, if you need anything, call me, okay?"

"Okay, mommy."

Nick and Sara went into their bedroom and changed into something more comfortable. Sara changed into a spaghetti and a pair of shorts while Nick just wear his boxers and T-shirt. They went under the covers and snuggled up to each other.

"You smell good, Sara," said Nick huskily.

"Nick…," warned Sara.

Nick started peppering kisses along Sara's neck. She giggled and turned to him.

"Nick, please, I also want to do this now more than anything but you need your rest," said Sara.

"Okay, I get it, no doing it until I get my rest."

"Right."

"This is gonna be so tough."

"Nick, I'm serious, go to sleep." Sara can't help but chuckle at Nick.

"Okay, I love you," said Nick kissing Sara. The kiss that supposedly be innocent turned urgent. Finally they pulled away breathless.

"Whoa," said Sara breathless. The spark was still there for Sara even after five years of not seeing each other.

"Told you," said Nick smugly.

"If you keep this up, I'll just have to leave," threatened Sara.

"Okay, I'll behave," said Nick pouting.

Sara put her head on Nick's chest and wrapped her arms around him. Nick caressed her back and kissed her head.

"I love you, Sara."

"I love you too, Nick."

* * *

Sara woke up a couple of hours later. Nick was still sleeping peacefully next to her. She knew he needed it. Sara slowly got out of his embrace, carefully not to wake him up. She made her way out of the room in search of Danny. She found Danny still in front of the TV watching Spiderman with junk food all around him. His mouth was covered with chocolate. 

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"Watching Spiderman," answered Danny simply.

"Then why are they food all around you?"

"I was hungry but I don't want to wake you up."

"Oh, honey why didn't you wake me up? I can make something for you," said Sara.

"You looked tired," said Danny. Another thing he inherited from Nick. Always caring and charming.

"Now you're gonna spoil dinner," said Sara sighing.

"Sorry, mommy."

"It's okay but clean this mess and then take a bath, I'm going to make dinner."

"Okay mommy, where's daddy," asked Danny.

"He's sleeping, don't disturb him, okay?"

"Okay."

Danny turned off the TV and picked up all the junk food and put it in the fridge. He took his towel and went straight to the bathroom.

* * *

Nick woke up later and found Sara was not by his side. 

"_Must have checked up on Danny," thought Nick._

He realized Sara was right, he needed the rest. He rubbed his eyes and made his way out of the room. On the way to the kitchen he passed the guest room which was now Danny's room and he heard someone whining. He opened the door and saw Danny struggling with his shirt.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"My head cannot fit through the hole!" whined Danny giving up.

Nick would have laugh if Danny was not so upset looking at the scene in front of him. The shirt was over him and the sleeve hole was on his head and his arm was in the head hole and he was in his under wear.

"Come here, let me help you." Nick took off the shirt and put his head through the right hole.

"Thanks daddy."

"Your welcome, kiddo," said Nick ruffling his hair.

"Daddy, stop that,"said Danny giggling.

"Okay, come on, let's see what mommy's doing."

They walked into the kitchen and Sara was setting the table for dinner.

"Hi mommy, what's for dinner," asked Danny.

"Spaghetti."

"Oooh, I love spaghetti!" said Danny rushing to the table and sat in front of a plate of spaghetti.

Nick walked next to Sara and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, had a good sleep," asked Sara.

"Yeah, the best I've had in five years."

"Good, because you're gonna need it," whispered Sara huskily.

* * *

Okay how was it? I hope it live up to your expectations! Wait for the next chapters. This story is gonna be along one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the review! Glad you guys like it. Anyways here's chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

Finally they finished their meals and after that they sat together in front of the TV because Danny wanted to watch some TV before going to sleep. The whole time was excruciatingly painful for Nick to seat next to Sara. He could not wait for Danny to get to bed and be with his beloved wife.

"Okay, Danny, time for sleep," said Sara as they neared his bedtime.

"Come on mommy, few more minutes?" asked Danny.

"You heard your mom, it's time for bed," said Nick.

"Okay daddy," said Danny getting up.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth first," said Sara.

"Yes, mommy."

"Nick, can you tuck him in?" asked Sara as Danny was gone.

"Yeah, anything for you," said Nick giving a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You just want him to go to sleep so you could be with me," said Sara smugly.

"Yeah, that's mostly it," said Nick smiling.

"Okay, I'm ready," said Danny.

Nick lifted Danny up and went into his bedroom while Sara made her way to their bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo," said Nick kissing Danny's forehead.

"Night, Daddy."

Nick turned on his night light and turned off the light. He closed the door partially and went into their bedroom. There he saw Sara already changed into her shorts and tank top. Nick thought she was the sexiest woman alive.

"Hey," called Nick. He took a step towards Sara.

"Hey, did Danny sleep okay?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, he was out as a light," said Nick taking another step towards Sara. Now he was only inches from Sara. He just smiled down at her. Sara yawned and stretched.

"I think I just wanna go to bed," said Sara turning to their bed. Nick quickly grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going to tease me anymore," said Nick pulling her into his arms.

"What? I wasn't teasing you," said Sara innocently. She wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and pressed her body against his. Nick just groaned into her ear.

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"Alright, do you want to argue all night?" asked Sara.

"Oh, I have a much better plan," said Nick huskily.

"And what is it, Mr Stokes?"

Nick leaned in and gave Sara a hot open mouthed kiss. Sara responded just as urgent as Nick was. Nick knew Sara wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Finally they pulled away breathless.

"Wow, you're still the great kisser that I knew," said Sara out of breath.

"You're not so bad yourself," said Nick smiling.

Sara pulled Nick's waistband and walked back towards the bed. When she reached the edge of the bed, she just let herself fall on the bed and Nick came on top of her. After passionate kisses and caresses they finally connected to each other in five years, literally.

* * *

A couple of hours later they lay snuggled under the sheets. Nick was playing with Sara's hair and she was drawing lazy circles on his bare chest.

"I almost forgot how good you are," said Nick. Sara just giggled against his chest.

"Nick, I need to talk to you," said Sara suddenly. She propped herself up so she was eye to eye to Nick.

"What is it?"

"It's about my stuff in San Francisco, I don't know what to do with them, I know it won't fit in this apartment," said Sara.

"We'll just buy another bigger house," said Nick simply.

"What?"

"We'll just buy a house that can fit all of our stuff," said Nick.

"But don't you think it's a waste? I mean it's only us and Danny," reasoned Sara.

"But what if have other kids in the future?"

"You want more kids?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, but if you don't want, I totally understand, because I know it's hard for you, and I wasn't there when Danny was…"

"Nick, Nick, stop," said Sara.

"Sorry, I don't want to freak you out about having more kids."

"Nick, don't worry, I do want have more kids with you."

"Really? Because I wasn't there when you have Danny and I promise I won't screw up if we're going to have another baby," said Nick.

"I love you, Nick," said Sara giving Nick a kiss.

"I love you too, Sara."

Sara snuggled even closer against Nick.

"So do you want a girl or a boy?" asked Nick.

"I don't mind, I'll be happy with either one, as long as it's healthy, what about you?" asked Sara.

"I want a girl because I want her to be as beautiful as you are, but if it's a boy, I'll be happy too," said Nick caressing Sara's cheek.

"Well, then we better work harder if we want our wishes to come true," said Sara pushing Nick on his back and she was straddling him.

"I like how you think."

* * *

Sara was sleeping peacefully with Nick's arms around her waist and his breath on her neck. She was enjoying this until she felt the bed was moving. She started to stir and finally she was fully awake. There was Danny jumping on their bed. Sara was freaked because of her and Nick's lack of clothing and she did not want to explain to Danny about the human body just yet. She quickly tried to wake Nick up but he was sound asleep. Sara pinched him hard on his side and that woke him up.

"What?"

"Danny!" whispered Sara.

"So?" asked Nick going back to sleep.

"Nick, look what we're wearing!" Danny was too excited jumping on the bed he did not notice Nick and Sara were awake. Nick quickly sat up when he realized what Sara was saying. Luckily the sheet was covering around her chest.

"Danny, stop jumping on the bed," said Nick.

"But it's fun, daddy, come on jump with me."

Sara just chuckled at the image of Nick jumping on the bed at his state of clothing.

"Daniel Nicholas Stokes, stop jumping on the bed right now!" said Sara.

Danny quickly stopped jumping and got off the bed because he knew when Sara called him with his full name, she meant business. Nick took his boxers that was hanging on the headboard and put it on under the sheets.

"Come on, Danny, I'll make you breakfast," said Nick getting off the bed and took a shirt on the way out. When Nick and Danny was gone Sara sighed with relief.

"_That was close," thought Sara._

* * *

Okay how was it? Please **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I have been such a lazy ass. Really appreciate your reviews.

Chapter 3

After that almost disastrous scene, Sara snuggled into the comforter and almost fell asleep but against the idea even though she was super exhausted by last night's activities. The thought made Sara grin. She got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. After she was done she went out of the room feeling refreshed. She was very grateful because as she walked out the smell of coffee came assaulting her senses. Sara walked in and saw Danny was eating his pancakes and Nick sipping coffee by the counter.

"Morning mommy," said Danny with his mouth full and syrup around his mouth.

"Hey honey, wanna some coffee?" asked Nick.

"Sure," said Sara walking next to Nick and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Sara took a seat next to Danny and ruffled his hair.

"Hi, honey, you doing okay today?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, but when can I go to school again?" asked Danny looking at Sara.

"Danny, do you think you want to go to school here?" asked Sara.

"I don't know, it's okay I think," said Danny shrugging.

"Because from now on we're going to live here."

"Really? With daddy also?"

"Of course," said Sara.

"It's okay as long as I'm with you and daddy," said Danny.

"Good boy," said Sara kissing Danny's forehead.

"Mommy, I'm done, can I go watch TV now?"

"Sure but wash your mouth first, you're all sticky," said Sara.

"Okay." Danny got off his chair and ran towards the sink. He could not reach so he climbed the sink a little.

"Careful, Danny," said Nick.

"I can do it, daddy." When he was done he closed the tap and started to run with his water soaked hands towards the TV.

"Hold on there, tiger: said Nick. He took a piece of cloth and dried Danny's hands and mouth.

"Come on daddy, cartoon's about to start!" whined Danny.

"Okay, okay go," said Nick laughing.

Once Danny was gone Sara took her mug and started washing it and a pair of arms came circling her waist.

"Hey baby," said Nick near her ears.

"Hey."

"How did you sleep?"

"Great, until the part where Danny almost saw us naked."

Nick started laughing. Sara turned around in Nick's arm and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That wasn't funny at all, Nick."

"It was, al little," said Nick grinning.

"You should've locked the door, you know," said Sara.

"How could I? You were sexy as hell, I was distracted."

"You're only getting away with this because you're so cute," said Sara brushing her lips to Nick's.

"That's part of my charm," said Nick grinning.

"I love you Nicky."

"I love you too."

A month later:

After about few weeks of house hunting, Nick and Sara finally found the perfect one. It was really hard at first because they did not always have the same tastes. But once they saw a double storey house, they just fell in love with it. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It even had a yard for Danny to play around. They had moved some of their stuff but Sara had to go back to San Francisco to send her resignation letter and rent a moving truck to transport all of her remaining stuff to Las Vegas.

"Sara you sure I don't have to go with you?" asked Nick. They were at the airport waiting for Sara's flight.

"For the thousandth time, I'm sure Nicky, don't worry."

"I know, it's just I'm worried about me and Danny."

"What about you and Danny?" asked Sara looking at Nick.

"I'm not sure he'll be comfortable with me," said Nick.

"What? You're being ridiculous Nick, he adores you, you're going to be fine."

"But I've never been for him all these years and I know he's more attached to you and I have never taken care of a five year old boy alone before."

"Nick, look at me. He loves you and you know if you follow all of the things I told you, you'll be fine," assured Sara.

"Okay, I'll try my best because he's my son and I love him too."

"Good," said Sara giving Nick a kiss on the lips.

It was time for Sara's flight to San Francisco. Nick walked Sara to the boarding gate hand in hand with her.

"Have a nice flight, okay?" said Nick caressing Sara's hand.

"Yeah and good luck with Danny," said Sara grinning.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it," said Nick.

"Don't worry Nick, you'll be fine."

"Take care, okay?"

"I will, bye," said Sara giving Nick a long deep kiss.

"I love you," said Nick letting go of Sara's hand.

"I love you too."

Sara was about to go into the boarding gate when she remembered something.

"Nick, don't forget to pick Danny up from school," said Sara.

"From the thousandth time, I won't forget," said Nick grinning.

"Okay, bye Nick," said Sara waving at Nick.

Nick just smiled at her and when she was gone he turned towards the parking lot.

When Nick arrived home he decided to just hang out at home because it was hours before he had to fetch Danny from school. Nick was getting better from the accident. His hand was completely healed but his internal injury still needed a little more healing and he was not ready for work.

Few hours later Nick woke up because he fell asleep on the couch while watching TV. It was almost time for him to fetch Danny from school. So he turned off the TV, took his keys and went off.

"Hi daddy," said Danny climbing up the Denali.

"How was school today?" asked Nick starting the engine.

"Great, at first it was really boring because I have no friends but this girl Aly asked me to play with her friends, it was fun."

"You had a good time?"

"Yup, but sometimes I can't breathe because the girls are always around me."

Nick just laughed at his son.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" asked Danny.

"What's that?"

"Why all the girls like to bug me?"

Nick looked at him knowingly.

"Because you're cute and girls like cute boys," said Nick.

"But I don't wanna be cute," whined Danny.

"I used to hate girls too but when you're older you'll be grateful you're cute," said Nick.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, and all the girls at your school are just trying to be nice to you," said Nick.

"But sometimes it feel like they want to kill me," said Danny.

"You have to tell them to play nice with you," said Nick smiling.

"Okay."

"That's my kid," said Nick smiling.

"Thanks, dad."

Nick smiled at Danny and felt really touched because that was the first time he really bonded with his son.

How was it? You like? Let me know! Please **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey thanks 4 all the reviews! **And to Roxxi** if you wanna understand this story you have to read 'My Best Friend' then 'Life's A Bumpy A Road'. But if you are too lazy you can read 'Life's A Bumpy Road' only then you'll know where was Nick all this time. But this story started from 'My Best Friend'. Anyways enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

When they got back home Nick asked Danny to take a bath and changed his clothes while he made some food. When Danny was done they sat at the table and had their meals.

"Daddy, I want to watch TV," said Danny after his lunch.

"Go right ahead," said Nick cleaning the table.

"Thanks dad."

After Nick was done cleaning, he went to the living room to join his son. Few minutes later the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey baby," said Sara on the other line.

"Sara, how are you?" asked Nick smiling.

"Good, just arrived, I'm at Ken's," said Sara.

"Should I be jealous?" asked Nick teasingly.

"I don't know, maybe you should," said Sara jokingly.

"Nah, I don't I should be jealous."

"Smart man," said Sara laughing.

"So how was the flight?" asked Nick.

"Great, Ken picked me up at the airport, how are you and Danny?"

"We're fine, he's watching TV."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Danny, mommy wants to talk to you," said Nick handing the phone to Danny.

"Hi mommy," said Danny.

"Hey baby, how was school?" asked Sara.

"It was fun except for the girls but daddy said it's okay, they're just trying to be nice."

"Daddy's right, you should be nice to them too," said Sara.

"Where are you mommy?"

"I'm at Uncle Ken's."

"Really? Say to him I miss him," said Danny.

"Okay I will, Danny, put your daddy back on."

"Okay mommy, I love you," said Danny.

"I love you too honey."

"Here daddy, mommy wants to talk to you," said Danny handing the phone back and ran off to watch TV.

"Hey Nick, I got to go, need to pack all of the stuff left."

"You know if you let me follow you, I could have helped."

"I know but you're taking care of Danny, don't worry, Ken's helping me," assured Sara.

"Say thanks to him for me."

"I will, bye Nick, I love you."

"I love you too baby, bye."

Nick hung up and could not quit grinning. It still amazed him how just by talking on the phone with Sara he could be like this/ He continued watching TV and few minutes later he noticed that Danny was too quiet lying on the couch. So he checked on him and saw Danny was sleeping. So he took Danny in his arms and brought him into his room and tucked him in.

"_Must be really tired from school," thought Nick._

Nick had some plans for Danny in the evening. But he needed his rest first. So he went into his bedroom and took a nap.

* * *

That evening Nick took Danny to the park to teach him to play baseball.

"Come on Danny, I'm going to teach you how to play baseball."

"Really? Wow, that's great," said Danny excitedly.

"Okay hold this," said Nick giving Danny the baseball bat. He taught Danny how to hold and swing it. When Danny got the hang of it, he decided to try it with a ball.

"Okay Danny, I'm going to throw this, hit it as hard as you could, okay?"

"Okay, come on dad, throw it!" said Danny excited.

Nick threw the ball and Danny swung the bat. The ball hit the bat and went flying. Nick had to back up a little but he caught the ball.

"Great hit, Danny!" said Nick totally amazed by his son's first shot.

"Wow, that was awesome!" cheered Danny jumping up and down.

After couple of hours of playing and fooling around at the park they headed home because it was getting late and Nick and Danny were getting tired. Especially Nick because he was still weak from his injuries. They went home and took a bath, had their dinner, watch some TV and went to bed. Danny slept with Nick since Sara was away. Nick told him a story and few minutes later he fell asleep in Nick's arm. Nick kissed Danny's forehead and fell asleep also.

* * *

They next day Nick woke up and felt a little out of breath and tingly feeling on his face. He really did not want to wake up but once he was woken he could not go back to sleep. Usually Sara was the one that always wake him up like this but she was not there. So, he slowly opened his eyes to see who was the culprit. Once he opened his eyes he saw Danny close to his face and was pinching his nose.

"Danny, why are you pinching my nose?" asked Nick sleepily. Once Danny realized Nick was awake he quickly pulled his hand away.

"Hi daddy," said Danny innocently.

"Answer me, why did you pinch my nose?" asked Nick sitting up.

"You were snoring and I want you to get up," said Danny.

"Was I snoring loudly?"

"Yeah, and when I wake up I cannot go back to sleep," whined Danny.

"Sorry honey."

"It's okay, but can we get up now? I'm hungry."

"Okay, let's go," said Nick looking at the clock to see what time it was. He panicked when he realized what time it was.

"Come on, Danny, you're late for school!" said Nick panicking. He was trying to lift Danny up when Danny stopped him.

"Dad, I don't have school today, it's Saturday!" said Danny giggling.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah dad!" said Danny laughing at his dad.

"Well in that case, we have time for my delicious pancakes," said Nick smiling.

"You're going to make pancakes? Come on dad! I'm hungry!" said Danny excitedly.

"Alright, alright, calm down," said Nick laughing.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Just tell me. I can handle it. Please **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews! FYI I'm not updating for the next one week because I'm going to my grandma's. No internet for a week! Man!

* * *

Chapter 5"What are we going to do today, daddy? Can we play baseball again?" asked Danny. 

"I don't know Danny, I'm still a little weak from the accident," said Nick.

"Oh, then what are we gonna do?"

"I was thinking maybe we could paint your room in our new house," said Nick.

"We're going to paint my room? Cool!" said Danny excitedly.

"Yeah, so what colour do you want for your room?" asked Nick.

"I don't know, there's so many," said Danny scratching his head.

"Okay, why don't we go to the shop first? Then you can decide," suggested Nick.

"Okay."

"Okay, come on let's get ready."

* * *

After they were ready they went to ACE hardware shop to buy stuff for Danny's room. They were there for quite awhile because there were so many colour to choose. Danny finally picked the colour he wanted and they bought some decorations. Nick was going stir crazy to control Danny. He was running up and down the aisles because he was so excited looking at the cool stuff he liked. Finally they were home to get to work.

* * *

Two days later: 

"Hey honey, how was your flight?" asked Nick carrying Sara's luggage as Sara arrived home.

"Tiring," whined Sara closing her eyes and rubbing the back of her neck.

"I told you I should've fetch you from the airport."

"I didn't want to trouble you with Danny and everything, wait, where's Danny?" asked Sara.

"In his room, packing his books."

"For what?"

"You know, for his new room," explained Nick.

"Oh,and you packed already?"

"Yeah, only your stuff from San Francisco we haven't move into house yet."

"You are such a sweetie," said Sara cupping both of his cheeks and kissing him softly.

"I know," said Nick smugly.

"Don't flatter yourself," said Sara playfully pushing Nick's chest.

"So, what are you going to do today?" asked Nick.

"First, I want to see our son, I miss him," said Sara walking towards his room.

"Okay, I'll go unpack your suitcases," said Nick.

"Thanks, baby," said Sara,

Sara walked into Danny's room and saw Danny sitting on the floor with a box in front of him and some books at his side. His front hair was covering his eyes and he kept trying to get it off of his face but it stayed that way. Sara just smiled looking at how cute her son was.

"Hey honey," said Sara sitting by his side.

"Mommy!" said Danny excitedly. He threw his arms around Sara.

"I miss you mommy!"

"I miss you too, Danny." Sara broke the hug and set himon her lap.

"Did you do okay with daddy?"

"Yeah! He taught me how to play baseball, he cooked me food, he's very good mommy," said Danny excitedly.

"I know, so what else did you guys do?"

"Oh yeah, we painted my room! It was so much fun, my room's really great now and….." Danny just could not seem to stop.

"Wait, you painted your room? Daddy did that?" asked Sara.

"Yeah!"

Then the man in question came into the room and Sara looked at Nick disbelievingly. Nick wondered what he had done wrong as he met Sara's gaze.

"What? What did I do?"

"Danny told me something you did," said Sara smiling.

"What?" asked Nick looking at Danny suspiciously.

"You painted his new room?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, I did," said Nick sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, Danny, I thought we had a deal."

"Sorry daddy, I couldn't help it!" said Danny going further into Sara's embrace. He was afraid Nick was mad at him. Nick walked over to Sara and sat next to her.

"It's okay Danny, I'm not mad at you."

"Really? That's good," said Danny relieved.

"You wanna see Danny's room?" asked Nick looking at Sara excitedly. He could not wait for Sara to see his masterpiece.

"Sure, but before we go, I want to take a bath first."

"Okay. Little stinky here needs one too," said Nick looking at Danny who was playing with Sara's hair.

"Hey! I'm not stinky," scowled Danny.

"Okay come on," said Nick lifting Danny off of Sara's lap and took him out of the room. Sara smiled at them and saw Danny had not finished packing his books. So she packed them before going to her room to take a bath after a really long and tiring flight.

* * *

"Ready?" asked Nick. 

"Yeah," said Sara.

Nick opened Danny's new bedroom's door to show Sara his master plan when she was gone.

"Nick, it's adorable!" said Sara.

"It's really cool, mommy!" said Danny running towards his single bed.

Nick painted Danny's room with baby blue paint and on one side of the room he put up a Spiderman wallpaper because Danny was begging for it when he saw it. At one side there was a place for his comics and toys. Nick bought a Spiderman bedsheet for his bed. The theme of Danny's room was blue and red because he really loved Spiderman.

"This must've cost you a fortune," said Sara turning to Nick.

"Not really, I used Danny's old bed, and I took our old cupboard from the apartment and painted it, I only had to buy the paint, wallpaper and bedsheets," said Nick.

"I'd pay money to see you all hot, painting, hammering like that," said Sara wrapping her arm around Nick's neck.

"Oh really? You would?" said Nick giving her an amused smile.

"Yeah," said Sara huskily. She leaned in and gave Nick a lingering kiss. Danny was busy playing with his toys.

"I have one more surprise," said Nick as they pulled away.

"What?"

"Come on," said Nick taking Sara's hand and led her to the master bedroom which was going to be their bedroom. Before Nick opened the door for her he asked her to wait a second and went into the room and locked the door.

"Nick, what are you doing in there?" asked Sara from the other side.

"You'll know in a second, honey."

Few minutes later Nick opened the door for Sara.

"Come in." Sara walked in and took one look at their room and was speechless.

Nick painted their room with dark purple that made it look really romantic. On top of that he lighted small candles on the bedside tables on each sides of their king sized bed that they used in their old apartment except now there was light purple canvas twirled around their bedpost and the sheets was made out of satin and looked really comfortable. Sara walked into the bathroom and it smelled really nice and in the bath tub there was bubble bath and there was champagne near it.

"Nick, it's beautiful" said Sara after minutes admiring the room.

"I want you to be pampered," said Nick. Sara walked up to him and circled his waist.

"Nick, I love you," said Sara.

"I love you too," said Nick kissing Sara's lips.

"How did you choose the bedsheets and the canvas? It's really beautiful," said Sara sitting on the bed feeling the smoothness of the satin under her palms.

"Actually, I asked Catherine for help," said Nick sheepishly.

"Nick, you are priceless," said Sara smiling.

"So, you wanna get into the bubble bath?" asked Nick waggling his eyebrows.

"I'd love too but I want to check up on Danny first."

"Okay."

They went to his room and saw he was lying on the carpet with his toys around him and he was sleeping.

"He must be really tired," said Sara.

"Yeah, he was so excited with his new room and we did some packing today, guess he's worn out," said Nick.

Sara lifted Danny and set him on the bed and laid the blanket on him. Nick was putting Danny's toys to its place.

"I guess we still can have that bubble bath after all," said Sara as they were walking back to their room. Nick opened the bathroom door and lighted the candles.

"Shall we?"

"Gladly," said Sara smiling while closing the bathroom door.

* * *

How was it? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anyways **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews! **And Blondie**, I don't know if Nick's parents know or not about Danny because I don't think I want to include them. Hehe. Anyways here's chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6 

Few weeks later:

Nick, Sara and Danny were officially moving into their new house. They have moved all of their stuff even Sara's stuff in San Francisco. Danny just loved the new house especially because he got his own cool room and they had a backyard where he could play catch, football and stuff. Nick and Sara decided to do have a housewarming party at their backyard and they had invited Grissom, Catherine, Lindsay, Warrick, Greg and even Doc Robbins, David, Jacqui and Hodges.

"So Sara, when are you going to start working with us again?" asked Warrick from the barbeque stove. He was flipping hamburgers, hotdogs and veggie burgers for Sara.

"I don't know, Grissom said he's going to talk to the sheriff," said Sara who was sitting on the bench, leaning on Nick and was picking at Nick's fries.

"Hey, take your own fries," said Nick swatting at Sara's hand.

"Hey!" exclaimed Sara turning to Nick. The others just smiled at them.

"You were picking on my fries!"

"Alright, kids, break it up, I have something to tell you," said Grissom.

"What Griss?" asked Sara leaning back to Nick and were picking on his fries again. Nick turned to Sara and she just smiled innocently.

"Fine, just take it all," said Nick sighing.

"Thanks honey," said Sara kissing his cheek.

"Aww…how sweet," said Greg sarcastically.

"Shut up Greg," said Sara throwing a fries towards Greg.

"Hey!"

"Am I ever going to get to say what I want to say?" said Grissom.

"Party pooper," said Catherine. Grissom looked at her with an amused smile.

"Okay, what I have been trying to say is I talked to the Sheriff and there's going to be a vacancy, we're going to need another CSI," said Grissom.

"Vacancy? How can that be? We've already have five CSI working," said Nick.

"That's what I was trying to say to you, I'm retiring," said Grissom.

Everybody except Catherine looked shocked and could not believe their ears. Gil Grissom retiring? I mean work was his whole life.

"Wait, why?" asked Warrick.

"If it's because of me…," started Sara.

"No, Sara, I'm retiring because I want to be with my fiancée and soon-to-be stepdaughter," said Grissom smiling.

"What?" asked Greg scratching his spiky head.

"You want to tell them, honey?" asked Grissom looking at Catherine.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, you guys are engaged!" squealed Sara. Catherine just nodded grinning.

"Ow, my ears," said Nick looking at Sara. She just ignored him and gave Catherine a hug. Then everyone started to give Catherine and Grissom hugs and wishes to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Lindsey with Danny by her side. They were playing catch when the adults wee talking.

"I told the I'm engaged to Uncle Grissom," said Grissom,

"Finally! You know, my mom told me not to tell you guys like it's some kind of big secret, I mean like you haven't noticed how they are around each other," said Lindsey rolling her eyes. Everybody just nodded because they definitely noticed the attraction.

"Lindsey!" said Catherine looking at her daughter disbelievingly.

"Well, it's true."

"Come on Lindsay, let's play some more," said Danny.

"I'm tired Danny, I wanna eat," said Lindsay.

"Come on Danny, play with me," said Nick.

"Yay!" cheered Danny.

"Honey, are you sure you should do that? I mean what about your ribs?" asked Sara touching Nick's arm.

"Sara, I painted two rooms few weeks ago, I'm fine, don't worry," assured Nick.

"Okay, but if anything happens, I'm going to be so mad at you," said Sara.

"Aww, come on mommy! Let daddy play!" said Danny.

"Oh, alright, go," said Sara even though she was not happy with it.

"Yay! Love you mommy!" cheered Danny kissing and hugging Sara.

"Love you too, honey."

"Come on daddy," said Danny pulling Nick's arm.

"Okay, hold on, honey," said Nick going over to Sara and kissed her lips.

"Love you baby," said Nick.

"Love you too," said Sara. She could not seem to stop grinning.

Everybody just looked at Nick and Sara and thought how nauseatingly sweet they are with each other.

With that Nick and Danny left.

"You do know you guys are really nauseatingly sweet, rite?" asked Warrick looking at Sara.

"Yeah, and loving every minute of it," said Sara popping another one of Nick's fries into her mouth.

* * *

So how was it? And wait for another surprise on next chapter! And please **REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you guys like this story.

* * *

Chapter 7 

"So Catherine, when's the wedding?" asked Sara looking at Catherine who was cozily sitting close to Grissom.

"Two months from now," said Catherine.

"Want any help?" asked Sara.

"You could be my matron of honor," said Catherine casually.

"Are you serious? You want me to be your matron of honor?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean you're very close to me and Grissom, so how about it?" asked Catherine.

"Sure, I'd be honored," said Sara smiling.

"Since we're talking about this, I was wondering if you want to be my best man," said Grissom looking at Warrick.

"Yeah, you bet, Griss."

They were talking and eating when they were interrupted by Nick's yelp and Danny yelling 'Dad!'

"Oh my god, Nick." Said Sara looking at Nick and saw he was on the ground. She quickly ran towards him. She kneeled down beside him.

"Nick, what happened?" asked Sara panicking.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry, I threw the ball and it hit daddy, and he fell," explained Danny almost crying.

"Nick, you okay? Is it your ribs?" asked Sara. Everybody was surrounding Nick.

"No, a much more important organ," said Nick in pain. That was when Sara realized Nick was covering his groin in pain. Then Sara started to laugh.

"Sara, this is not funny, we may never have that daughter we planned," said Nick. Greg and Warrick started laughing.

"Well, you don't have to worry, because we already have that daughter we planned," said Sara smiling.

"Sara, are you saying what I think you're saying? Don't play with me," said Nick. He sat up and suddenly his pain just disappeared.

"Nick, I'm pregnant," said Sara.

"I'm going to be a daddy again, woohoo!" Nick sat up and kissed Sara with all her worth.

"Congratulations, Sara," said Grissom hugging Sara followed by the rest of the team.

"Mommy, am I having a baby sister?" asked Danny pulling on Sara's shirt.

"Or a baby brother," said Sara beaming.

"Wow! This is so cool!" cheered Danny going up and down.

"I know!" said Nick cheering with Danny. He was like a little kid that just got a puppy for his birthday.

* * *

Later that night, after the party, Sara and Nick laid in bed after sending Danny to bed. They were really tired because of the day's activities but just could not seem to go to sleep. They were so happy because they were going to have another baby. 

"Nick you gave me a scare just now," said Sara laying in Nick's arm. She was drawing lazy circles on his chest.

"You know, I think we're going to have a professional baseball pitcher in the family," said Nick.

"You should see the look on your face when you were in pain, it was priceless," said Sara giggling.

"Yeah, but I bet the look on my face when you told me you're pregnant was even more priceless," said Nick grinning while caressing Sara's stomach.

"I know, you were so happy."

"Of course I'm happy, I'm going to be a daddy, I know I'm already daddy, but I wasn't there when you were pregnant with Danny, when he was a baby, you know from the beginning."

"Now you can," said Sara kissing his lips.

"I know, I can't wait," said Nick smiling.

"Until then, what are we going to do now?" asked Sara waggling her eyebrows.

"I can think of a few things," said Nick smiling.

"And what's that?" asked Sara slowly pressing her body to his.

"I don't know, maybe we could set the baby crib," said Nick.

Sara gave him a weird look.

"Nick, the baby's not going to come out in eight months, we have plenty of time for that."

"I know, I was just teasing you," said Nick smiling.

"Oh really?" asked Sara huskily.

"Yeah," said Nick flipping Sara under him. Sara giggled and kissed Nick passionately. They pulled away breathless.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too, Sara." Then they continued showing how much they love each other.

* * *

So that was the surprise! Anybody thought of that? Please REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

I know it's been ages since I've updated. This is the second last chapter. I want to finish this story ASAP because I want to start new a story. But not sure what the storyline is yet. And 'When Beers Lead To Something More' will be delayed because I'm having a big writer's block. Anyways enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8

Few months later:

Sara was in her ninth month of pregnancy. She was a week from she was due to deliver the baby. But she insisted on going to the lab because she did not want to stay at home alone. But she could only work paperwork. Nick was against the idea of Sara working but nothing could make Sara Sidle stay at home alone. Danny was so excited about his little sister or little brother. Sara's stomach was so big but Nick still thought she was the most beautiful woman ever. Danny said Sara's stomach was like a beach ball. Nick would just laugh and Sara gave him an evil glare every time Danny said that. It was April the first and Sara wanted to do an evil prank at Nick and maybe the whole gang.

"Hey, Nick, Sara," said Warrick taking a seat. They were waiting for Catherine to hand out assignments since Grissom resigned. Catherine was the new supervisor and she was happily married with Grissom.

"So how's the baby?" asked Warrick.

"Oh, the baby's great but I'm not so great, my back hurts, I can't see my feet while standing and my stomach is as big as a beach ball like Danny said," whined Sara. Nick who was sitting next to Sara could not contain his smile.

"Nick, you better stop smiling, it's not funny," said Sara looking at Nick.

"I'm sorry honey but it's just you're so cute," said Nick.

"Aww, really? Well you're cuter," said Sara leaning in and kissed Nick.

"Eww, get a room," said Greg walking into the room followed by Catherine.

"Shut it, Sanders," said Sara.

"Someone's bitter," said Greg. Nick gave him a deathly glare.

"Alright kids, assignments," announced Catherine.

"Wait, before that, you guys know what day is today right? It's April Fools day, so watch your back," said Greg grinning.

"Whatever man, no one can get me," said Nick cockily. Sara just smiled at him.

"_Now's the time," thought Sara._

"Oh god Nick, it hurts," whimpered Sara clutching Nick's hand with a deathly grip while holding her stomach.

"Sara, what's wrong?" asked Nick panicking.

"Nick, I think it's time," said Sara through gritted teeth. Greg, Catherine and Warrick were all around Sara panicking too.

"Nick, I'm gonna call 911," said Catherine taking out her cellphone.

"Yeah, I'll uh…uh… go get some water," said Greg did not know what to do.

Then all of a sudden Sara started laughing. All of them turned to her who was laughing uncontrollably against Nick.

"Sara, are you okay? Should I call 911?" asked Nick. His face was pale and sweaty.

"You should see the look on your faces, especially Nick," said Sara her laughing dissipating.

"Wait, what?" asked Greg confused.

"April Fools!" cried Sara.

"Man, that's just not cool, girl," said Warrick.

"You got me, Sara," said Catherine smiling.

"I know!" said Sara laughing.

"Sara got me, that's not possible! I'm the king of pranks!" said Greg not quite believing Sara got him.

"I actually was just trying to get Nick, but you guys are bonus."

"Sara, you almost gave me a heart as attack, don't do that ever again," said Nick holding onto his chest.

"Nick, I'm sorry but it's just so hard not to get Mr no-one can-get-me," said Sara laughing.

"If you weren't the mother of my children and the woman that I love, you would have gotten it from me by now," said Nick.

"That's what you get for being so cocky," said Sara.

* * *

Finally it was time to go home. They picked Danny up from the nanny's home, Luckily, there was a decent nanny that could take care of Danny with their weird working hours. They took him home and got him ready for school. Nick sent him to school after their breakfast. If Nick and Sara had to pull a double, the nanny or Grissom will send him to school. Then Nick went straight home because he was really tired. He went into the bedroom while Sara was changing her clothes and Nick jumped into bed. Few minutes later Sara joined him.

"Tired?" asked Sara,

"Very," replied Nick sleepily.

Sara turned to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you," said Sara.

"Love you too," replied Nick.

Nick was about to fall asleep when he was woken up by Sara's yelp.

"Nick, wake up, oh god it hurts!" said Sara in pain.

"Sara, please, I'm not in the mood," said Nick.

"Nick, I'm serious, it hurts like hell!" said Sara through gritted teeth.

"Sara, you got me at work, please I just wanna rest."

"Nick Stokes, wake up right now!" yelled Sara pinching Nick's side.

"Ow!" Nick woke up instantly. He turned to Sara and could see she was sweating and gritting her teeth. That was when he realized she was not faking it.

"Oh god Sara, are you okay?" asked Nick sitting up.

"No, I think it's time!"

Nick jumped off of the bed and quickly took the bag for emergency. He helped Sara and drove off towards the hospital.

* * *

Few hours later:

Sara and the baby survived the labor. It took a little longer because Sara went into the labor a little early than expected. Now Sara was sleeping out off exhaustion. Nick was on Sara's side cradling the baby in his arms. Danny was with Catherine. He was so excited to see his baby sister. Nick could not stop looking at her new born daughter. She was still pink and looked so cute wrapped in her blanket. Nick was overwhelmed with joy and he was very proud of Sara. Their baby girl was healthy even though she was born prematurely.

Nick was admiring his wife and daughter when there was a knock on the door. The door opened and came in Ken. Nick had called him about Sara and he at once bought the first ticket to Las Vegas.

"Hey," whispered Nick not wanting to wake Sara up.

"Hey, how's she doing?" asked Ken taking a seat at the other side of Sara.

"Good, but exhausted, after labor she fed the baby and they both were out of the light."

"She deserved it," said Ken.

"I know," said Sara caressing Sara's hand. Sara started to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Nick," said Sara.

"I'm here, baby."

"Hi Sara," said Ken.

"Ken, what are you doing here?" asked Sara slowly sitting up.

"Like I'm gonna miss seeing your beautiful daughter," said Ken.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem" said Ken.

"Nick, how's your hand?" asked Sara.

"It's okay."

"What happened to Nick's hands?" asked Ken.

"I was in labor and in excruciating pain, I won't let him leave so I gripped his hand while pushing the baby out."

"You don't want a pregnant woman in labor grip your hand," said Nick smiling.

Ken just laughed.

"Yeah, I know, she gripped my hand when she was in labor with Danny, I can't feel my hands for days after that," said Ken.

"Really? You never told me that," said Sara.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings, you've gone through a lot at the time, besides it was nothing."

"Thanks Ken, you helped me a lot," said Sara kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, I never thank you for taking care of Sara, thanks man, it means a lot," said Nick.

"Glad to help, she means a lot to me too."

Suddenly the baby girl woke up to let her presence known. Sara took her new born and put her in her arms. She cuddled into Sara's chest and stopped crying while Sara rocked her.

"Can I hold her?" asked Ken.

"Yeah," said Sara handing her to Ken. The baby did not cry but cuddled into Ken's chest.

"What's her name?" asked Ken running his finger on the baby's face.

"Amelia Natalie Stokes."

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me please! **REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Glad some of you guys like the name. I had a hard trying to find the perfect name. So this is the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

5 years later:

Nick and Sara were on their day off and they just finished having lunch. Nick and Sara were doing dishes while Danny and Amy were in the living room.

"Dinner was delicious, honey," said Nick sliding his arms around Sara's waist from behind.

"Thanks," said Sara grinning. She had been married to Nick for years but he still knew how to make her feel special and loved.

Nick started to kiss Sara's neck.

"Nick, we don't want the kids walking in on us," said Sara even though she was enjoying the sensation of Nick's lips.

"No they won't, they're watching TV."

Sara finished doing the dishes and turned in Nick's arm and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're impossible, Nicky."

"That's because you're incredibly sexy," said Nick leaning in and kissed Sara. Sara responded fully to his kiss. They were so caught up until they heard Amy yelling.

"Daddy, Danny pulled my hair!"

They pulled away and Nick sighed while Sara just smiled at him.

"Your children are calling," said Sara.

"Oh, so when they fight they're my children?"

"Yes, now go."

Nick let go of Sara and went into the living room. Amy had tears in her eyes and one of her pigtails was not even with the other.

"Amy, why are you crying?" asked Nick. He really loved his daughter with her big brown eyes, curly hair and she was losing some of her teeth.

"Danny pulled my hair," whispered Amy sadly while rubbing her eyes.

"Where is Danny?"

Then all of a sudden a ten year old Danny came from behind the couch and ran towards the kitchen.

"Danny!" yelled Nick. Nick wished he was like the little angel he was when he five. Nick went into the kitchen and saw Danny was stuck between himself and Sara.

"Come on, go in front, you're in big trouble," saidSara holding onto his neck.

"I was just playing!" said Danny defending himself.

"Danny, why did you pull Amy's hair?" asked Nick. Amy was holding onto his legs with her thumb in her mouth.

"I ws watching cartoon but she wanted me to play Barbie with me!" said Danny. Nick could not help but chuckle. Sara gave him a deathly glare.

"Danny, she just wanted to play with you, and Amy you can't force your brother to play Barbie with you," said Sara.

"But Danny said Barbie's silly!" whined Amy.

"Danny.." warned Nick.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry! I won't do it again, promise, can I play video games now?"

"Go but don't pick on your sister," said Nick.

"Can I play too?" asked Amy. Danny sighed.

"Okay, but don't go through my stuff," warned Danny.

"Okay!" said Amy excitedly. She followed Danny into his room with her Barbie doll and her thumb in her mouth.

When they were gone Sara turned to Nick.

"Whatever happened to the little boy who loved his sister very much?" asked Sara sliding her arms around Nick's neck.

"Oh, he still loves Amy but he just love to pick on her more," said Nick smiling.

"That's just great," said Sara sarcastically.

"You wanna talk about them now? Because you know, I have other plans," said Nick waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh really? And what's that Mr Stokes?"

"Why don't I just show you?"

"Sure, that'd be great," said Sara huskily.

Nick leaned in and gave Sara a kiss. Sara opened her mouth for him and their hands were all over each other. Sara could forget her name with Nick's kisses and touches.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at this!" yelled Amy running into the living room.

Nick and Sara were so startled, they quickly pulled back. But it was obvious what they were doing because Nick's hair was a little mussed up and Sara's lips were a little swollen. Nick was breathing heavily and running his hand through his hair.

"Amy, give it back!" yelled Danny running after Amy who was behind Nick and Sara. Danny suddenly stopped in front of them.

"Eww, you guys were kissing," said Danny disgusted at the thought of his parents kissing.

Nick just chuckled and Sara smiled at his son.

"That's none of your business and why are you chasing Amy?" asked Sara.

"She took my stuff."

"Mommy, look at this," said Amy pulling on Sara's waistband and giving her a picture.

"What is this, honey?" asked Sara. She looked at the picture and saw Danny kissing a girl's cheek. Sara recognized the little girl. It was Aly, Danny's best friend since he started kindergarten in Vegas. From the picture Sara could tell Danny took Aly by surprise with the kiss because her eyes were wide.

"Aww, how cute," said Sara looking at Danny who had a sour look on his face. He did not like it when Sara started to talk to him like he was a little kid.

"What? Let me see," said Nick. He went beside Sara and just smiled. Guess Danny got the Stokes charm.

"What happened after you kissed her?" asked Nick.

"She turned red and ran, I think she's mad at me," said Danny sadly because Aly was his best friend ever.

"I don't think so, bud, just go talk to her, maybe she's just shy."

"Yeah, daddy's right, aww, my son's growing up so fast," said Sara kneeling in front of Danny and pinched both of his cheeks. Amy giggled and Danny gave her a glare and started to chase after her. Amy screamed and ran.

"I think you better find them before one of them gets hurt," said Sara.

"Yeah."

Nick looked for them and found Amy standing in the bath tub. So, he went into it and kneeled in front of her.

"You okay, honey?" asked Nick.

Amy giggled and ran out of the bathroom and leaving a puzzled Nick. Suddenly Danny came out of the back of the door and turned on the shower above the bath tub and water started pouring on Nick. He yelped and Danny started laughing uncontrollably followed by his sister.

* * *

Sara who was sitting on the couch while watching the TV was interrupted when she saw Nick drenched with water. He was carrying Amy under his arm and Danny was rolling on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Sara sat there with an amused smile and started laughing.

"I don't even wanna ask," said Sara amused.

Sara was very happy with her life. What else did she need? A great husband that loved her, adorable children that she loved more than her life, a nice house and a great job. Life could not be better. Sure they will have bumps ahead but she knew she could make it with her husband and her children by her side.

THE END

* * *

Finally this story is done. I mean this story started from 'My Best Friend' then 'Life's A Bumpy Road' and then this. I am so glad it's done. Hope you guys like it. **REVIEW!**


End file.
